


What's my name?

by Sparklyunicorns



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10129292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparklyunicorns/pseuds/Sparklyunicorns
Summary: Lee Dongmin is the hottest guy at school but he's also the biggest asshole.





	1. Deal

I was never a sentimental person. My friend, Jinwoo, insists it's because I have never loved anyone seriously. And I agree with him but why do I need to love anyone when everyone loves me. I don't need to give them anything when they give me anything I ask for. I know I'm good looking and thus everyone love some. So I always tell him that I don't need love because I always have someone next to me begging for attention. Anyone that gets to date me should not be bothered by insignificant feelings. They should be grateful that I'm dating them, because I'm doing them all a favor. He also insists I'm too narcissistic, but can anyone blame me. After all I am the hottest guy at school and I know no one can resist my charms. 

 

"Who are you thinking about? Yourself?" I glance sideways and notice Jinwoo sitting next to me as he sets his lunch down. We have our own table. Our usual table where only we sit. No one else is allowed there, not even my girlfriends or boyfriends. If they follow me there it annoys me because it means they're clingy. I don't like clingy people. 

"Of course. Who else is more important than me" I say as I flip my imaginary hair back.   
I see him roll his eyes at me. Sometimes I get concerned they're going to roll back so much they won't come back to look at whats actually in front of his face. 

"I hope someday you change. I know you're not a bad person you're just slightly annoying" he replies with a small hit to the back of my head. 

I frown at him since he ruined my perfectly styled hair. He knows it takes me a long time to perfect it. He also knows how much that annoys me. 

"Eww. I told you not to touch my hair with your greasy hands. Aaa you're so nasty" I say as I gather my things from the table. I'm going to sit with the other popular kids, at least they understand me and how difficult it is to maintain my perfect image.

"If you're leaving again I'm just going to invite someone else to sit here" he says as he holds my wrist. Which honestly, how nasty is that. 

"You can sit with whom ever you want to. I just don't want anyone sitting in my table and getting all their fucking germs on it." I continue walking away but I turn around just to make sure he won't take anyone else to our table. I smirk as I see him change tables. I continue walking until I spot my table for today. I saunter over to the table that's full with the guys from the basketball team. I guess this will be my table for the day. It's full but someone can always move to make space for me. I touch one of the cheerleaders in the shoulder (obviously with a napkin) and I motion for her to get out of the seat. She looks at me with wide eyes and a forced smile that only makes me happier. She reluctantly gets up once she turns around. My smirk grows bigger. I always get what I want. I'm glad everyone here knows that. 

"Hey eunwoo. What brings you here? Tired of the midget you keep as a pet?" Questions a short guy with black hair known by the whole school as Suga. 

I let out a loud laugh "you know he amuses me." I say as I turn around to see him. I expect to see him on his phone as usual but he's not alone today. Siting next to him is a guy that seems deeply engrossed in a conversation that makes him laugh wildly smiley. My vision goes red as I clench my fists and I turn around to look back the guys.

"Ooohhh seems like someone can't control their pet" I hear their taunts as I turn around. I glare at everyone around me hoping to shut up the idiot that just said that. 

Just as I was about to answer the idiot from before someone talks. which is honestly pissing me off even more. I don't like being talked over. 

"Who's that? He's the new guy. Right? He's fucking hot." says one of the sophomores that was sitting to my right. 

I turn around once again and sure enough I have never seen that guy in my life. He must be new. I smile brightly as I turn around to look at them. 

"I bet one hundred i can get him in my bed by the end of this month" I say smugly as I smirk at Suga. He replies with a smirk of his own. 

"Wow a month. Last time was two months. You sure are confident." 

"These people are too easy to fool" I reply as I lick my lips already planning my next move.   
Suga extends his hand and we shake hands as we laugh. 

"Deal"


	2. My name is Lee Dongmin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really trying to update this as much as I can. Anyway hope you like it. What do you guys think of Dongmin as of now?

I open my eyes as I feel shifting next to me. I groan and raise my hands to ruffle my hair. Finally...Math is over. I can finally breathe and get out of this horrid place. I cant wait to go home. I need to take a shower and get ready for the party later at my house. I grab my backpack and move slowly to the door. I take my phone out to check the time and I notice the hot guy from before walking down the hallway. 

Once I get out of the suffocating room I follow the guy down to the hallway. I notice he's moving towards the small garden that is located at the back of the building. I see him take out a camera and my lips curl up into a smile as I take out a binder with a series of colorful designs that are foreign to my fingers. It seems like my brothers gift will help me once again. These are always the easiest. This will be easier than I thought. 

I silently move towards the trees around the gate that leads to the gardens. The roses are in full bloom. I take out a small mirror from my backpack to fix my hair. I smile at my reflection before I move forwards. I immediately notice the guy sitting under the shade of an old tree. 

"Hi" I say as I put a shy smile on my face and make a vague hand gesture that Is meant to signify a wave. 

The guy immediately looks up as he hears the rustling of my backpack. Once he sees me his eyes widen comically as he stares at me. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you" i say as the guy jumps slightly. He's hot. He has long eyelashes and a crooked smile. He's okay. I can play with him a little. He fits my standards.

"No! no no! I didn't want to disturb anyone. I'm new so I didn't know if someone came here after school. I f you want I can leave" he rambles on until I decide to cut him off. Seriously he's hot but he's annoying as fuck. 

I try to put on my most charming smile as I lower myself next to him. I cringe at the grass stains that will most likely appear in my jeans. I inch closer to him noticing the pink tint in his cheeks. This is going to be way too easy. 

I notice a big camera on his lap as I my eyes roam across his frame. 

"What do you have there? Do you like to take pictures?" I ask pointing at his lap, I turn to look at him as I tilt my head to the side. I hope I look interested in his dumb pictures. That's the way to get this people interested in you. You need to be cheesy and talk about boring shit. 

He looks down at his hands as If he only just noticed the camera sitting there. He looks away and responds shyly that he only does it for a hobby.

I take out the drawings and I lay them next to me. "Really? because i love drawing in my free time. I hope we can be friends Since we both like art." I look down making myself look shy but in reality I'm doing a dance at how easy its turning out to be. "I mean if you would like that of course" 

The guy scrambles next to me and he smiles with wide eyes practically glowing. "I.. I... Yea.. I mean yea that would be nice" he finishes as he stutters out the sentence basically breathless by end of it. 

I turn to look at him and I give him the biggest smile I can muster. "Great! Im so happy I finally found someone to talk about something I like to do"

His cheeks turn bright red as he moves a strand of hair away from his face. I see the moment to hold his hand as he lets it drop next to him. I hope he never forgets about me or anything that happens between us. I want him to fall so in love with me he would do anything to make me happy. Loves makes everything easier, it makes them easier to control. Im not very patient. And I want this guy before the month is over. However, the moment is broken when my phone starts ringing in an obnoxious way. I silently curse as I take the device out of my pocket to see a missed call from Jinwoo. I check the text that comes in afterwards about the party. I begrudgingly stand up and offers my hand to the other boy who looks at me with a look of amazement. 

"I'm sorry we didn't even get to talk. I need to go help my friend, Jinwoo. I promised to help him finish a school project. I can only hope we can see each other some other day." I tell him with a sickly sweet voice. I don't let go of his hand hoping that this way he will not be able to forget about me. 

"I think I know Jinwoo. Is he short with blond hair. Really funny and slightly weird" he says with a laugh as he covers his giggles with his right hand. wow his laugh is gross, it's too high pitched and nasally. He should probably never laugh, it fucks up his face. 

"That would be him, I suppose. And... by the way you should not cover your face when you laugh. You look cute when you giggle" his face turns even redder if that's possible as he shyly lowers his head. I take his hands in mine "I seriously hope it's the same Jinwoo. That way I have an excuse to keep seeing you" I mentally cringe at what I just said. But if it gets the job done then ill do it. I let out a giggle that I can only hope doesn't sound too forced as I see his reaction. 

"You don't even know my name" he says as he playfully turns around.   
I check my phone and I see a message from Suga. He's going to the party and he's taking the dumb girl I'm supposed to kiss this week for 200 dollars. Stupid bet I made when I got too drunk. I need to finish this bullshit now because if I'm not there in 30 minutes the guys will start talking shit. 

"I don't need to know your name to know that I really want to know you. You have left me very intrigued." I say as I walk to stand next to him l. "But... if names are necessary I suppose I can tell you mine. My name is Lee Dongmin. Nice to meet you" When I turn around to look at him I raise my hand and give him my best smile. 

It takes him a moment to shake hands with me and tell me his name is Moonbin. We shake hands, and i notice his hands are sweating. I'm going to need a whole bottle of hand sanitizer to get his germs off me. 

I pull away and move towards the door. I look back one last time for dramatic effect as I give him one last smile. 

Once Im out of the garden i take out my phone sensing a message that I'm on my way to the party. Once im in the car I pour out half a bottle of hand sanitizer on me before I remember to write his name on the notebook were all the names of these dumb people go. If I don't write it down I'm going to forget it. Now what was it... Something like mookdin.. Bin... Bin something. I guess I'm going to call him Binnie. Dumb guys like him like cute nicknames. So it should work out in the end.


	3. Big Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Bin' s family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey...  
> This turned out angstier than expected upps  
> I'm sorry it's so short. I don't have much time to write but I thought I should hint s little to Moonbin's past...  
> Enjoy!

My heart was beating frantically as I watch Dongmin move slowly towards the exit. I put my right hand against my heart feeling as it beats erratically. My blush raised consistently although, Dongmin probably left five minutes ago. A shrill noise startles me and I move silently towards my backpack. I feel a smile forming on my face when I see the contact number.   
  
I put my phone against my ear as I duck to grab my backpack, "hey MJ"  
  
"Why didn't you answer me? I was so worried" I lower my eyes as I feel the guilt crawling up my spine as I listen to my brother's breath of relief.  
  
"I'm sorry hyung. I didn't want to scare you" I mumble and I hurriedly make my way home.   
  
"It's fine. Just don't do it again. You know I worry a lot about you since that happened" I take a turn toward the apartment whereI love with my brother .  
  
I quickly change the subject. I never want to talk about it again. It'd best if he would also forget about it.   
  
"Please hyung. I don't want to talk about it." I can already feel the tears threatening to fall. I don't want this to ruinthe good day I just had.   
  
"Please just think about it" I don't want to. Not now.   
  
"I'll see you at home. I love you Bin"   
  
"I know. I love you more" I really hope he knew this.   
  
I hang up and I start walking slowly. The house is only a couple of blocks away. However, the time seems to slow down and it trickles by in a lethargic manner. I can feel the claws of solitute and depression. So I run. That's what i always do. I know my brother will always be waiting for me in the other side.   
  
I see the familiar roses in the front yard and a distinctive yellow mailbox. So I run and I stop to look at the door. I'm breathless but I feel a sense of tranquility washing over me.   
  
"MJ" I scream as soon as I cross the threshold.   
  
"Bin" I hear his voice coming from the kitchen. I stumble forward and I hurriedly hug him.    
  
"I missed you. Never leave me" I  tell him as I remember cold nights when I only had myself. Tears stream down my face and I clutch onto his pristine white shirt.   
  
"I'll never leave. You're my everything"   
  
We stayed like that, I'm not sure how long. The only thing im sure if is that I wannted to forget. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think?   
> Also Monsta X just made a comeback. Kihyun looks so good...   
> I just wanted to fangirl haha

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to this fandom. But I couldn't resist this couple. Any feedback is good. Thank you for reading
> 
> It's also short but I wanted to set the mood for the whole story to come. I really hope you guys enjoy this.


End file.
